Ninjutsu
]] Ninjutsu (Kanji: 忍術, Rōmaji: Ninjutsu) is the amalgam of martial arts, strategy, and tactics of unconventional warfare and guerilla warfare practiced by the shinobi. While there are several styles of modern ninjutsu, not all can be related to the historic practice of ninjutsu in Japan, so as to be considered a koryū. Ninjutsu is the fighting style that is used by all the shinobi of the ''Dead or Alive'' series. History Ninjutsu was developed by groups of people mainly from the Iga (present day Mie Prefecture) and Kōka Provinces (present day Shiga Prefecture) of Japan. Throughout history the shinobi have been seen as assassins, scouts and spies. They are mainly noted for their use of stealth and deception. They have been associated in the public imagination with activities that are considered criminal by modern standards. Throughout history many different schools (ryū) have taught their unique versions of ninjutsu. An example of these is the Togakure-ryū. Legend says that this ryū was developed after a defeated samurai warrior called Daisuke Togakure escaped to the region of Iga. Later he came in contact with the warrior-monk Kain Doshi who taught him a new way of viewing life and the means of survival (ninjutsu). Ninjutsu was developed as a collection of fundamental survivalist techniques in the warring state of feudal Japan. The ninja used their art to ensure their survival in a time of violent political turmoil. Ninjutsu included methods of gathering information, and techniques of non-detection, avoidance, and misdirection. Ninjutsu can also involve training in disguise, escape, concealment, archery, medicine, explosives, and poisons. Skills relating to espionage and assassination were highly useful to warring factions in feudal Japan. Because these activities were seen as dishonorable, Japanese warriors hired people who existed below Japan's social classes to perform these tasks. These persons were literally called "non-humans" (非人, hinin). At some point the skills of espionage became known collectively as ninjutsu, and the people who specialized in these tasks were called shinobi no mono. Despite the large presence of ninjas in popular culture, there is little to no actual basis for ninjutsu being its own martial art. The idea of a separate martial style exclusive to ninjas was popularized during the 1980's, which saw the rise of numerous ninja-based media, such as movies and games. Even the "ninja sword," commonly shown as a shorter and straighter variant of the katana, has no historical basis. The pop culture boom of the ninja led many martial arts schools to rebrand themselves as teaching ninjutsu in order to draw in more customers. Ninjutsu Practitioners *Ayane *False Kasumi *Genra *Hayate *Kasumi *Kasumi α (later Alpha-152) *Momiji (combines Aikijutsu principles with Ninjutsu techniques) *Phase 4 *Raidou *Ryu Hayabusa *Shiden Types of Ninjutsu in Dead or Alive These are some of the styles of ninjutsu that are used in the Dead or Alive and Ninja Gaiden series: Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Tenjinmon Style) This is a type of ninjutsu that focuses on evasion and defense. It is used by Hayate, Kasumi, Kasumi α, Raidou, and Shiden. Alpha-152 and Phase 4 use Tenjinmon Ninjutsu, but have their own grabs and are more offensive. Mugen Tenshin Ninjutsu (Hajinmon Style) This type of Ninjutsu is more quick and offensive. It is used by Ayane and Genra. Hayabusa Ninjutsu This ninjutsu is a "balanced" type of attack style, which is both defensive and offensive. It is used by Ryu Hayabusa, and other shinobi of the Hayabusa village, which includes their shrine maiden Momiji. Ayane also possesses some techniques of this style. Gallery External Links * Category:Martial Arts